


Magic Mick

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Stripper!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian surprises Mandy by taking her to a strip club for her hen night, they somewhat unexpectedly meet a familiar face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the not so subtle changing of Mike to Mick... Ian has never met Mickey or any of Mandy's siblings.

‘So where are we taking Mandy for her Bachelorette party Ian?’ Katie asked.

Mandy had just exited the room and Ian along with all his and Mandy’s work friends immediately put their heads together to discuss the upcoming wedding.

‘Well I definitely want it to be a surprise, wherever we go.’ Ian whispered, looking around at the group who all nodded.

Ian didn’t know how he’d basically ended up as Maid of Honour but it had happened. He was Mandy’s best friend after all.

‘I’ve heard of this great bar that’s just opened downtown?’ Lia said, ‘Drinks will be cheap seeing as they’re just starting out?’

‘No no,’ Ian said ‘I want to splash out, go somewhere special that she’ll remember forever, this is her bachelorette party after all.’

‘Okay, how about Limelight then? It’s her favourite club, can’t go wrong!’ Lisa whispered from beside Ian.

‘Yeah… Maybe. We could get her into VIP like she’s always wanted?’ Katie suggested.

‘But then there’s one problem’ Lisa said, ‘we can’t have a bachelorette party without some men, if you know what I mean’ wiggling her eyebrows.

‘Oh my god, strippers? Seriously?’ Ian said exasperatedly.

‘Ooh I did hear a very good review for that male strip club Right Track?’ Lia said ‘And come on Ian, you know Mandy will lap it up. Plus I hear there’s an act there who’s the best in LA, I’ve been meaning to check him out for a while now, he’s raved about!’

Ian paused, thinking. Mandy would like it… A male strip club would probably be her idea of a perfect night out any other day so sure, going to one for her hen night isn’t a bad idea.

‘Okay, I guess it’s sorted then. Right Track it is. No one tell Mandy, I’ll pick her up and meet you there at say, 10?’ They all nodded and their little group disbanded. Ian had to say, he wouldn’t mind going to a male strip club either. Even if it was with a gaggle of giggling girls.

***

‘Come on, Ian! The suspense is killing me! Where the hell are we going?’ Mandy said from the passenger seat. ‘You’re not taking me to an abandoned barn to murder me are you?’ Okay, maybe Ian had overdone it with the blindfold, but he wanted Mandy to be really surprised.

‘Chill out, we’re here!’ Ian got out of his car and went to help Mandy out of the passenger seat, still with her blindfold on. The girls were waiting for them just outside the entrance. Ian led Mandy up to the group.

‘Okay! Are you ready?’ Ian said, squeezing Mandy’s shoulders.

‘Yes, I was ready 100 years ago. Now get this damn thing off!’ With that Ian slipped the blindfold from over her eyes and watched her to gauge her reaction. What he didn’t expect to see was her face turn slightly pale, if not green and her eyes to blow wide as she looked up at the neon lights displaying the club’s name.

‘Oh God’ she barely whispered.

‘Mands,’ Ian said, looking at Mandy with concern ‘hey what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing!’ she said brightly, turning to Ian. All traces of paleness gone. She looked her normal self and was smiling at Ian as though nothing had happened. Ian let it go, probably a trick of the light. They entered the club with no drama.

***

By the time they’d ordered the drinks and sat down at their tables, it had just gone 10.10. Ian, Mandy, Lia and Katie sat at one table while some of their other work friends, Lisa, Emma, Lucy and Joanne sat at the table next to them. Their tables were good, about 5 feet away from the catwalk connected to the main stage, running through the middle of the room. When Ian had told them they were with a bride to be they put them right at the front, much to Mandy’s unusual suggestion that maybe they sit a bit further back (‘Don’t want to get tempted, huh?’ Ian joked, but Mandy all but blanched, and Ian let it go for the second time that night).

The club was slowly filling up and by 10.20 there were a lot of people there. A lot. Ian guessed they were all here to see the act Lia talked about. He must have a lot of fans…. Ian leant over to talk to Lia while Mandy chatted to Katie.

‘Hey, when did you say this guy was meant to be on?’ Ian had looked up the club and Lia was right. This act she had talked about was a real hit, not just in LA but around neighbouring cities as well. Ian was slightly disappointed when none of the photos of this mysterious act would load (damn you, shared wifi), but he could at least admit to himself that he’d slightly psyched himself up to see him.

‘10.30, I’m so excited! Did you see any photos when you looked him up? ‘Cause damn’

‘Huh? I didn’t look him up? What would make you think that?’ Ian said, a little bit too quickly. Lia just gave him a patronising look, patted his arm and said ‘Okay, Ian, okay.’

Just then Ian felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see Mandy eyeing the stage, sort of… wearily? Ian couldn’t tell but it didn’t look promising.

‘Hey’ she said, not looking at Ian but keeping her eyes on the stage, ‘What time is it?’

‘Um, about 10.25.’

‘And what day is it?’

‘Friday… Why?’ Ian asked, reaching out to take her hand ‘Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange ever since we got here.’ Mandy just groaned and opened her mouth, about to say something when suddenly the lights dimmed, and a man in chaps and a cowboy hat, who must be the announcer walked onto the stage. Everyone in the room went quiet.

‘Hello ladies!’ The man said and all the ladies cheered and screamed. ‘Let me ask you a question, are you ready?’ They screamed even louder, raising their drinks and waving bills.

‘No no no, I’ll ask you again’ he said, spreading his arms. ‘Are? You? Ready?!’ The crowd went wild and Ian had to listen out for the words the announcer said next.

‘For Magic. Mick.’ The women around him screamed and cheered louder than before and Ian felt shivers run down his spine as the lights dimmed and the announcer exited the stage.

The stage was lit with a blue light and the white curtains at the back of the stage were illuminated. Suddenly loud music started making Ian jump slightly, even with all the screaming women around him, and the opening to Pony started. Oh this was going to be good.

The curtains slowly opened revealing a man in sweats, trainers and a baggy hoodie, his feet spread and his hands behind his back. You couldn’t see his face due to it being shadowed by his hood. Well this wasn’t what Ian was expecting… Wasn’t he meant to be wearing less clothes?

When the beat hit the man rolled his head on his shoulders, as if stretching his neck. He walked forward, unzipping his hoodie to reveal a white tank top, skilfully dancing while removing his hood. He was wearing a red flat cap. Jesus Christ what had Ian got himself into. He looked around at all the seemingly crazed women. Not noticing Mandy, who wasn’t cheering and who was subtly covering her eyes with her hand.

The man (who’s face Ian still couldn’t quite make out, even this close to the stage) removed his hoodie and dropped it beside him before rolling his body a few times and thrusting, so well that Ian thought it should be like, illegal or something. The crowd went wild.

He carried on dancing, bending slightly and pointing to the crowd. Man he had amazing arms, Ian noticed. He had bandages on his knuckles, Ian wondered why, although it did nothing to put Ian off, he’d always been attracted to bad boys. He was also willing to bet his life that he had a well-toned torso under his tank. Maybe a six-pack? Ian hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out.

The man danced to the beat, rolling his head, hips and whole fucking body. Ian was practically hypnotised. When the man suddenly dropped to his knees and ran his hands down his chest to meet the floor before doing this weird thing with his knees, making him thrust downwards while simultaneously moving backwards Ian thought he was having a heart attack.

The man then displayed some impressive gymnastic skills before unexpectedly removing his tank, and Ian thought he was drooling. And yep, just as he had expected, Ian along with the whole crowd was met with a perfectly toned chest and stomach. Ian looked around him, very aware with how hot he was suddenly getting, and attempted to subtly loosen his collar somewhat.

Next to him Lia was going fucking crazy and Katie seemed as entranced as Ian was. Mandy however, was eyeing the man dancing with a somewhat distasteful air… Had he made a mistake bringing her here?

He was distracted by a sudden (even louder) cheer from the women and turned back to the stage to be met with the man rolling himself down onto the floor before changing positions to the edge of the stage and thrusting upwards instead. Ian felt his jeans tighten somewhat and quickly drew his chair up to the table to attempt to hide what could be a very awkward situation.

Before long the man seemed to decide it was time to engage with the audience and proceeded to perform a perfect backflip right off the stage (not before he had casually stuffed his tank down his trousers, before throwing it into the crowd where it hit Emma in the face. Ian was glad he’d decided to move closer to the table at this point).

The man then all but slid up to the table next to them and easily picked up the chair Lisa was sitting on (Ian still couldn’t see his fucking face, no matter how hard he looked), along with Lisa herself. He effortlessly carried her, before dropping the chair completely, with his face practically in her crotch. He lay her down on the stage and moved down her body slightly, her legs still over his shoulders, and rolled his body onto hers. The crowd went crazy and all the girls who came with Mandy and Ian were laughing their heads off. Ian didn’t though… He found himself kind of jealous.

The man suddenly lifted himself up, his cap had been twisted to the side and the light finally illuminated his face, looking into the crowd. Ian thought he was having a stroke. The man was like, so fuckin’ hot Ian could have died. He had plump, soft-looking lips, a strong jawline and kind but sparkling eyes. Ian couldn’t make out what colour at this distance. He looked kind of familiar.

He smiled into the room then looked down, taking off his trainers one by one with Lisa still lying before him. He then slowly lowered his sweats revealing a thong. Ian couldn’t take much more of this. When he lowered himself back down and basically acted out fucking Lisa’s face he’d had enough. If he watched much more of this he would definitely end up coming in his trousers like some high-schooler.

He looked around to find Mandy’s seat empty, but with her coat still hanging on the back of it. Confused he looked around the room to find Mandy all but running towards the exit. He swiftly got up (first making sure his bulge wasn’t too bad) and followed Mandy out.

***

He found her outside the club, lighting a cigarette. He wordlessly joined her, lighting up his own smoke. They stood in silence for a while before Ian asked:

‘Gonna tell me what’s up with you?’

‘I’m fine, it was just quite hot in there’ she lied. Ian could tell.

‘Don’t bullshit me Mands’ Ian said, smiling but worried.

‘It’s nothing… I just, ah, know the dancer.’ She said, not looking Ian in the eye and taking a drag of her cigarette.

‘You do?!’ Ian asked surprised ‘Um, how?’

‘Nevermind, it’s just a bit awkward seeing him dancing’ she said, smiling herself, but still avoiding Ian’s gaze. It was obvious Mandy didn’t want to talk about how she knew the dancer, so Ian didn’t push it.

‘Did you know he worked here?’ Ian said, taking a puff of his own smoke.

‘Yeah.’

‘Is that why you were acting so weird when we arrived? And you saw where we were?’

‘Nothing gets past you, Sherlock’ Mandy said, grinning.

‘Hey, shut up’ Ian laughed, gently pushing her shoulder.

Once they’d both finished their smokes Ian looked at his watch.

‘It’s about 10 to 11, you think it’ll be over now?’

‘Yeah, should be.’ Mandy said. She wrapped her arms around herself and they walked back into the club.

Ian was curious about Mandy’s relationship with the guy. Was he an ex? Is that why she left when he was face-fucking Lisa? Ian thought of his exes and thought yep, he’d leave too if he were Mandy. Confident he’d worked it out he re-entered the club.

***

‘Hey!’ Lisa all but screamed when they sat back down ‘where were you guys?!’

Ian and Mandy didn’t answer. Even when Lia said:

‘Yeah guys, how come you left? Ugh Magic Mick was so fine, the rest of his dance was like’ she mimicked an explosion with her hands ‘bam.’

However things got a little awkward when Katie said:

‘Was it too hot for you? Couldn’t handle it? I saw you getting a bit hot under the collar, Ian’ she said, winking and poking him in the side. ‘Had to go and sort yourself out did you?’

Mandy looked at Ian, somewhat surprised.

‘You did?’ Ian shrugged as if to say, can you blame me? Mandy observed him for a few seconds, and looked as if she was making her mind up about something. Ian turned away when Katie started talking to him.

***

All the girls left one by one, and by the time it was just Mandy and Ian left, it was 12.30, the club was basically empty, the lights had been turned on and the staff had started to clean tables and clear the stage. No one seemed to question them being there, which Ian found odd.

‘We better get going’ Ian said, downing the last of his drink and making to stand up.

‘Wait,’ Mandy said ‘I want you to meet someone first.’ Mandy stood up and took Ian by the hand, leading him towards a side door. Was Ian about to meet Magic Mick?

Just before they got to the door, the man who introduced Magic Mick came out of it, dressed in a hoodie and sweats, in other words, normal people clothes.

‘Mandy!’ he exclaimed. He closed the distance between them and hugged her. Ian looked between them, confused. ‘Here to pick up Mick?’

‘Hey Ronnie,’ she said, smiling easily at him ‘yeah I am, he nearly ready?’ Ian didn’t know Mandy made a habit of picking up her exes from where they worked as a stripper…

‘Yeah. Having a bit of trouble getting the glitter off is all.’ He then suddenly seemed to notice Ian. ‘Well hello!’ he said, addressing Ian. ‘Who is this lovely new fellow? A boyfriend?’

‘No way,’ Mandy laughed ‘not my type if you know what I mean. I'm getting married next week! I thought I’d introduce Ian to Mick’.

‘Ah,’ Ronnie said, eyeing Ian ‘well he’ll be out soon.’

And with that he waved goodbye, and headed to the exit.

Mandy and Ian took a seat at the table nearest to the side door.

About 5 minutes later they heard voices on the other side of the door and Ian’s heart jumped into his throat, he and Mandy stood up. The door opened and two men walked through. One talking to the other animatedly, gesticulating wildly.

‘…So he gets all up in my face and I’m like, bro, stand down you do not wanna go down this route-‘ Magic Mick stopped talking when he saw Mandy standing there. He stopped talking and looked confused for a split second before his face broke out into a smile.

‘Mands! Didn’t think you were coming to get me today, I was gonna hitch a ride with Brad’ he said, pointing to the guy he’d been talking to.

‘Hey Mick’ Mandy said. As Magic Mick carried on talking to Mandy Ian was hit with a sudden wave of realisation. He looked between the two. Same colour hair. Same eyes. Same nose. Same mannerisms.

‘Hold the fuck up’ Ian said suddenly. Magic Mick stopped talking and looked at Ian as if he’d only just noticed him. ‘Are you two siiblings?!’

‘Woah,’ the newly named ‘Mick’ said looking at Mandy ‘You seriously weren’t kidding about not telling anyone I exist?! You little shit’ he said laughing, pulling Mandy into a headlock and rubbing her head with his knuckles.

‘Ugh get off you big lump!’ Mandy said, pushing him away while he still laughed.

‘Wanna tell me who this is?’ Mick said, looking Ian up and down slowly, making him squirm.

‘Mickey, this is Ian, Ian this is Mickey.’ They shook hands.

‘You dating my sister?’ Mickey suddenly asked Ian, still gripping onto his hand so tightly it was beginning to hurt.

'Oh for fuck's sake Mickey, did you forget that I'm getting fucking married?' Mandy said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

However, Ian still replied ‘Um… um no- um she’s not really –ah- my type I guess?’ Holy shit, Ian thought, did he just out himself to Mickey?

‘Oh,’ Mickey said, letting go of Ian’s hand. ‘Well that’s a pleasant surprise.’ He said, smirking. Ian looked up at Mickey, then to Mandy, then back to Mickey. Mickey was gay?! An inferno of lust and want exploded in Ian’s heart and the dynamic between the two boys instantly changed.

After a few moments of silence and intense eye contact Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes.

‘Okay I’m going to get a cab home and uh... let you two get to know each other…’ She said, hugging Ian and punching Mickey in the chest, before leaving the club with Mickey’s friend Brad behind her.

‘Um…’ Mickey said awkwardly ‘Do you wanna get a drink?’

***

At 2 in the morning Ian and Mickey were still sitting in the empty club, talking about everything and nothing. They exchanged stories about Mandy. Ian explained the awkward situation as to why he was here, and Mickey laughed for a full 2 minutes picturing Mandy watching him on stage. Ian told Mickey the basics of his life and Mickey did the same. They talked about school, college, living on the Southside and their childhoods. Ian told Mickey about his bipolar and about when he was manic, even about when he himself was a dancer in a club. Mickey told Ian about his homophobic father and what he did to him when he found him with another man. After that Mickey became quiet for a bit, and when Ian asked what was wrong he just said:

‘Nothing, I’ve just never told anyone that before, not even Mandy.’

‘Oh, sorry’ Ian said. Maybe he’d pushed him too far.

‘It’s okay man, I trust you.’ Mickey said, smiling at him. Ian felt a swell of something like pride in his chest. He had a feeling Mickey couldn’t say that to very many people in his life.

Ian found out why Mickey had bandages on his knuckles, they were to hide a set of crude tattoos that said ‘FUCK U-UP’. Mickey said Ronnie had told him to cover them because there was a limit to how much of a ‘bad boy’ customers liked, and smiled at Ian when he told Mickey he liked them.

The air between them was electric. Ian had never felt so comfortable and yet so full of tension in someone’s presence before, it was exhilarating.

At about 3, when they had sobered up, they decided to head home. Mickey locked up the club and walked over to Ian where he was standing between his and Mickey’s own car.

‘Hey so um,’ Ian started ‘I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you.’

‘Yeah, me too man’ Mickey said, looking at the floor.

‘Wanna do it again sometime?’ Mickey looked up at Ian and nodded, slowly.

Suddenly the air changed, and Mickey knew what was going to happen before Ian even made a move towards him.

Ian was overcome with a wave of nerves. He approached Mickey slowly, and Mickey looked at the floor. This would usually be a sign to back off, but something inside him told Ian to keep going. He put his hand below Mickey’s chin and tilted his head up to look into his face.

Their faces were so close. Mickey’s blue (Ian now knew) eyes flitted between Ian’s green ones before they fluttered shut, and Ian closed the distance between them. The kiss was so slow, and so sweet. No tongue, no funny business, just a kiss, but fireworks exploded behind Ian’s eyes as soon as their lips met.

He pulled back, their faces still only inches apart.

‘I’ll call you’ Ian said, planning to text Mandy and get Mickey’s number as soon as he was home ‘to arrange the plans.’

‘What plans?’ Mickey asked, as Ian rounded his car to the driver’s side.

‘I’m taking you out. So we need to arrange it.’ Ian said, smirking.

‘Mr Confident I see’ Mickey said, but smiling at Ian all the same.

‘Yup, speak soon Magic Mick’ Ian said.

Even as he closed the door and started his engine he could hear Mickey laughing. As he reversed out of the lot and watched Mickey shrink in the rear-view mirror, still standing next to his car, he made a vow to himself to never stop making Mickey Milkovich laugh- just like that.

He kept it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having trouble imagining the dance, just watch this and picture Noel in Channing's place... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbIvOf0Xmzo  
> The song is Pony by Ginuwine.


End file.
